


You and I

by LivingLiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingLiza/pseuds/LivingLiza
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a second grade teacher at Albus Dumbledore Elementary School. One day, she meets her student's uncle, Dr. Neville Longbottom. They hit it off, but what will happen?





	You and I

Luna:

      Luna Lovegood woke up one Tuesday morning, utterly dreading work that day. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her students, but second graders can get frustrating and she craved adult company. But her work was so rewarding, and every time one of her kids understood something they couldn’t before or smiled and said “thank you, Miss Luna” she was ready to put up with all the drawing on desks and loose teeth. She took a quick shower, dried and braided her long blond hair. She put on a bright green dress with a flowing skirt and a yellow belt. She slipped her bottle cap necklace and put in earrings that looked like little buttons. She scratched her cat, Aura, on the top of her head and poured her food in to the bowl. Luna grabbed her car keys and drove her VW bug to the Albus Dumbledore Elementary School. The name still made her a little sad every time she saw it, because it reminded her of her teacher who had passed away when she was fifteen. He had been the greatest inspiration in her life and she was sure he would be proud that she followed in his footsteps.

      As she entered her classroom, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the entrance of her 20 seven and eight-year-old students. She pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight stream in. She turned on the CD player, because she liked having gentle folk music playing in the background while her students arrived. At 8:13 she stood right next to her classroom door, preparing to high five her students and shake hands with their parents. Luna smiled at Shelly and her mother, the firsts to arrive. She handed Shelly a math puzzle, which she was hoping could increase her interest in math. Then Theo arrived, and then Zeke, and then Ella, and Julie. Finally, Luna smiled slightly to herself as she saw her favorite student. She knew it was wrong, and she tried her hardest not to, but Katie was the sweetest girl Luna had ever met. Katie was incredibly smart and a really sweet kid, and her love of art reminded Luna so much of herself at a young age.

    “Hi Ms. Taylor!” Luna said, smiling at Katie’s Mom, and high fiving Katie. Luna handed her a worksheet and sent her in to class.

    “Hey Ms. Lovegood. Katie’s uncle is going to be picking her up from school today. He wanted to surprise her because he just got back from a research assignment and they haven’t seen each other in six months. So please don’t tell her, okay?”         

    “That’s so sweet! I won’t say a word.” Luna was really excited. She knew what it was like to miss family. Her dad was a reporter, so he was gone a lot when she was a kid.

    “Great! Thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

    As the day drew to a close, Luna had her students take out their composition notebooks and reflect on their day. She found it was a nice way for them to calm down before going home. At 3:00, parents started to arrive. Luna was perched on her desk, smiling and waving goodbye to her students. Suddenly, a man walked in to the room, and Katie was out of her seat like a bullet from a gun. She ran into the man’s arms and he picked her up and swung her around. Katie giggled and so did the man, who Luna assumed was her uncle.

    “Miss Luna! Miss Luna!” Katie yelled through her laughter. “You have to meet my Uncle Neville!” Luna walked over, though she was hesitant to break up the adorable reunion. She noticed, however, that Luna’s uncle was pretty good looking. He was tall, with dark hair and a scruffy little beard. He reached out his hand to shake her’s.

    “Hi,” He said, grasping her hand firmly. “I’m Neville Longbottom. You must be Miss Luna. Katie tells me so much about you when we speak on the phone.”

    “Hi! I’m Luna Lovegood. Katie has told me a lot about you too. It’s really nice to finally meet you.” Luna said, with a big smile on her face. “She seems so excited to see you.”

    “I’m really excited to see her too.”

    “Well then, bye Katie! I’ll see you tomorrow, and have fun with your uncle, okay?”

    “Okay, Miss Luna!” Katie said, clinging to Neville’s leg.

    “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Longbottom.”

    “It’s actually, um, Dr. Longbottom, but you should call me Neville.” He said, blushing.

    “Okay, well it was nice meeting you Neville.” Luna said, grinning at him. Katie swung her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed Neville’s hand. As they walked away, she turned back and waved to Luna. Luna smiled and began to clean up her classroom before she went home for the night. The thought of Katie and Neville having a good time made her smile.

Neville:

       Neville was beyond exhausted. He had just gotten off a 16 hour flight from Africa to Boston and he desperately wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to see his niece Katie more than anything in the world. She was his sister’s daughter, and he loved her more than just about anyone in the world. He remembered when she was born. It was right after the death of their grandmother who had raised Neville from childhood. His sister, Marie, was eight years older than him, and was already in college when their parents were murdered. Marie and Katie were all he had and it nearly killed him when he left for sixth months to go to Africa, but they encouraged him because they knew he could help people there. That was why he was so excited to surprise her. He had made sure the he would be home for her birthday.

      He borrowed Marie’s car, so he would have a car seat for Katie, and he drove to the school. It took him several minutes to find the classroom, but he knew it as soon as he saw it. The classroom said “Miss Luna’s Room” in fancy cursive on a poster above the door. He knew all about “Miss Luna.” She was Katie’s idol. He saw a couple of kids exit the room with their parents and walked in to the room. Katie ran towards him and he picked her up and swung her around. Katie was laughing and so was he. As he put her down, she grabbed his hand and started pulling her towards a beautiful woman with long, light blond hair.

      “Miss Luna! Miss Luna!” Katie said, still holding on tightly to Neville’s hand. He was surprised. He had pictured the fabled Miss Luna differently. He had imagined her to be older, with gray hair and a grandmotherly vibe. He had not expected her to be his age, or maybe younger, with blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

     “Hi,” He said, taking a deep breath. “I’m Neville Longbottom. You must be Miss Luna. Katie tells me so much about you when we speak on the phone.”

       “Hi! I’m Luna Lovegood. Katie has told me a lot about you too. It’s really nice to finally meet you.” She said, with a smile so bright it warmed his heart.

     “She seems so excited to see you.”

    “I’m really excited to see her too.” Neville said. “Well then, bye Katie! I’ll see you tomorrow, and have fun with your uncle, okay?” Luna said to Katie.

“Okay, Miss Luna!” Katie said, clinging to Neville’s leg. Neville couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy.

    “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Longbottom.”

    “It’s actually, um, Dr. Longbottom, but you should call me Neville.” He said, feeling embarrassed. He couldn’t help it though. He wanted to show off.

“Okay, well it was nice meeting you Neville.” Luna said, smiling at him. He reached down and took Katie’s hand. As they walked out, Katie turned around and waved to Luna. Neville snuck another glance at Luna. Maybe he would pick up Katie pretty often now that he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!! Please review or leave kudos. It brings me so much joy!!!! I have exams right now but I will post more frequently if I get feedback!! Cross-posted on FanFiction.net!!!  
> Love you all!!!  
> Liza


End file.
